1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a panel device; particularly, the present invention relates to a panel device having electrostatic discharge protection and can protect signal circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
In everyday life, touch-sensitive mobile devices or touch-sensitive electronic devices have vastly transformed people's lifestyle. For instance, touch-sensitive tablet computers have permeated every level of society with their ability to increase convenience in life as well as provide intelligent services. Generally, when designing electronic devices and under circumstances of not changing the total surface area of a product, developers will usually increase the surface area of the touch-sensitive display while trying to shrink the surface area of the border frame. However, as the surface area of the touch-sensitive display increases, the touch-sensitive display circuit will get closer to the outer edges of the product.
In actual circumstances, the electronic device is required to pass an electrostatic discharge test (ESD Test) to ensure the electronic device has sufficient electrostatic protection capabilities. Electrostatic discharge testing includes contact discharge and air discharge. Air discharge is conducted to simulate discharges in the insulation area of the product from hand contact in order to test the tolerance levels. Typically, researcher and developers will install ground circuits beside the touch-sensitive display circuit to provide a conduction path for electrostatic charges and thereby increasing the electrostatic tolerances of the product. It should be noted that since the border frame area has been shrunken, the touch-sensitive display circuit and the ground circuit are disposed tightly in parallel.
In addition, in terms of space discharge testing on the entire device module, the sides of the product typically come under electrostatic discharge attacks and result in signals being rerouted off course as a sign of underwhelming electrostatic tolerances. Even if electrostatic charges are conducted to the ground circuit, electrostatic sparks would still be generated, wherein the electrostatic spark can mole its way to the touch-sensitive display signal circuit to cause abnormal performances in the product. These effects are particularly evident in current mainstream narrow border devices. In other words, the electrostatic tolerances of conventional electronic devices are not particularly satisfactory and are not able to effectively solve the problem of electrostatic discharge attacks.